


Canon Divergent SebaCiel Drabbles

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Seb, Caning, Canon Era, Cum Eating, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Figging, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Impact Play, Jealous Sebastian, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Mild breath play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Possessive Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sleep Paralysis, Smut, Some Fluff, Tendrils, belly bulge, cumming untouched, demon dicks, demon sex perks, inky cum, knots, well more than double
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Just some canon divergent/Victorian era smut drabbles. Lots of demonic stuff. Ciel is 18+ in all of these. Predominantly Sebastian tops, but they do switch it up. Sebastian might be a bit OOC, sorry for that.





	1. Demon Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first canon smut! Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos!!  
> Please excuse any typos as I wrote this *ahem* while drunk.  
> Check out my tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

He wasn’t sure when or how it started as Sebastian rarely let himself get bloodied or injured. One night Sebastian stumbled in with blood dripping from various wounds. Ciel’s initial reaction was panic. He was woken by the sound of guns being shot. Usually nights were quiet, he feared the worst could have happened to Sebastian or even any of the other servants.

“What happened? Sebastian are you okay?” he ran to his butler’s side, immediately hands searching for wounds.

“Don’t worry Master, I was distracted by a group of thugs and a sniper got a few shots in,” he chuckled. “I’d say he reviled Mey-Rin’s talent, but she wouldn’t be so easy to kill,” he smiled and shuffled off to his room. Ciel followed still concerned for his butler’s well being. “It was a miscalculation, nothing more.”

“But you’re, you’re okay right?” Sebastian coughed hard into his hand and spat out a few bullets. Dark red splotches decorated his otherwise pristine white gloves.

“Yes,” he threw the bullets onto his dresser. “I’m healing already, thank you for your concern Master. But shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’m not a child, I don’t have a bed time,” he grumbled.

“Indeed, but it is late even for an adult. Do you wish for me to tuck you into bed like old times?” he teased.

“I most certainly do not! Just clean yourself up, you’re making a mess,” he turned away and walked back to his room. Once he was back in his bed and under the heavy blankets he let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian was okay, everyone was okay. He closed his eyes, the image of Sebastian, blood covering his white button down shirt, flashed in his mind. Now knowing Sebastian wasn’t in any danger, his reaction to the sight was very different. His skin tingled, buzzed, at the thought. He visualized in his mind’s eye Sebastian shirtless with lazy rivets of blood running down this toned torso, some dripped out of his mouth as he smirked. Ciel opened his eyes, heart racing. _What is wrong with me?_ He felt his cock twitch against his thigh with interest. Ever since Ciel turned eighteen they had been sleeping with each other whenever the mood would strike. Ciel appreciated the form he chose; it always was enough to spike lust in him. However the sight of him shirtless wasn’t what turned him on, it was the blood. He found himself wanting to smear it around his chiseled abdomen, to taste it even, he shuddered. _Just don’t think about it. It’s the lack of sleep, that’s all._ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he drifted asleep.

A month later Ciel found himself in the kitchen with Sebastian and Bard. He was once again scolding Bard for using explosives.

“If anyone else hired you, you would have been fired within a week!” he stomped his low heeled shoe against the floor. “I give you so many second chances! This dinner can’t be ruined! There will be very important representatives from all over the world coming in two days! I can’t be missing half the manor because of your damn explosions!” As if on cue a massive explosion went off. Sebastian knocked Ciel out of the blast’s path. Sebastian had landed on top of Ciel, lanky body shielding him.

“I’m sorry Master! I should have stored that further away from the oven!” Bard frantically began opening windows and the back door to let the smoke out. “Are you okay? Mister Sebastian?” Sebastian sat up slowly and assessed Ciel’s condition. Other than his sour expression he appeared fine. Ciel’s eyes widened as he stared at Sebastian’s arm. The blast had catapulted all the knives he was using to chop various veggies and meat with into is arm.

“Quite alright, I just have to tend to the Young Master, nothing serious,” he relayed quickly and scooped Ciel up into his arms. Once in Ciel’s room he dropped him onto the bed and locked the door. “I’m sorry I had to do that. I didn’t want Bard to see,” he gestured at his injured arm, blood flowing down his hand. “It would be hard to explain sustaining an injury like this and having it heal itself without leaving so much as a scar the next day,” he smirked. Ciel watched the blood drip from his hand, unblinking. He motioned for Sebastian to step closer. “My lord?” Once close enough Ciel quickly pulled out the knives one by one, enjoying each splatter of crimson, crimson so dark it was nearly black. He held onto the arm, pressing by each wound, making them spill more blood. His heart was hammering fast in his chest and he was nearly hyperventilating. Sebastian’s chuckle broke him out of his trance. “My, how dark of you…how perverted.” Ciel dropped the arm he was holding.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he turned his head away and blushed. He folded his legs to his chest to try to hide the tenting fabric of his pants. Sebastian started unbuttoning his vest, followed by his shirt.

“You forget, I know your body,” he leaned in and sniffed Ciel’s neck lewdly. “I can sense your arousal.” He kissed up his pale neck and bit playfully at his ear. “I don’t mind, if you don’t mind.” He stepped back and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it and his vest to the ground before climbing onto the bed next to Ciel. Ciel bit his lip and gazed at Sebastian’s arm, still wounded.

“Aren’t you going to fix that?” he grabbed Sebastian’s wrist, pulling him closer.

“I don’t have to, right away at least,” he eyes were soft, smile genuine. “Like I said I don’t mind, if you want to experiment some.”

“It’s wrong,” Ciel said automatically. “It’s sick, I’m sick!”

“Says who?” Sebastian tilted his head. “You’ve already slept with a demon, is this really that bad?” Ciel brought the arm to his lips and hesitantly licked at one of the wounds. He was shocked it was so different from his own blood. He looked at Sebastian questioningly. “Go on,” he nodded. He grasped the arm firmer and this time sucked hard at the cut. The blood was thick and syrupy yet bubbled like champagne on his tongue. It burned his throat like bile, but he didn’t want to stop. The bitterness had an underlying sweet flavor, not unlike dark chocolate. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned into the flesh. His clothes felt restrictive, the room was too hot, and he was suffocating. Sebastian pulled him off his arm and he fell back into the bed, body completely relaxed. Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “Maybe I should have warned you, demon blood tends to have an intoxicating effect on humans.” He started to undress Ciel, who was miserably failing at unbuttoning his own shirt.

“You-you’ve done this before?” his pupils dilated with lust. Sebastian tore the shirt from him and started unbuttoning his pants.

“No,” he ran his hand against the bulge and Ciel arched up to find more friction. “I’ve heard about it, other demons and their contracts.” He yanked down the pants, Ciel’s stiff cock slapped against his thin belly. Ciel pulled Sebastian on top of him, grinding against the scratchy fabric of his trousers. He crashed his lips into his and forced his tongue in. Ciel groped at Sebastian’s ass as he bucked harder against him. Sebastian’s own pants started to feel uncomfortably tight.

“So I’m your first?” he mumbled against Sebastian’s lips, wanting to remain as close as possible. “I’m finally your first for something?”

“My lord, you’re my first for a lot of things,” he sat up. “But that is for later, I’m sure you wouldn’t remember anyways,” he slid his trousers off and threw them on the floor.

“Really? Like what-fuck!” Sebastian took Ciel’s length into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking him down his throat as far as he could. Ciel grabbed at his hair, thrusting into the wonderful heat around him. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, he was more aware of everything. Every bob of Sebastian’s head, every harder suck, was torture. Sebastian pulled off him with a pop.

“What do you desire Young Master?” he purred. Ciel dug his fingers deep into Sebastian’s wounds. Blood poured onto the bed and Ciel’s torso. “Aha-ha always so cruel.” Ciel pouted and looked away.

“Mh sorry,” he slurred and eased his grip on Sebastian’s arm. “I didn’ mean to hurt you.”

“I’m only joking,” he smirked. He brought Ciel’s hand to their erections and fisted them together. “See? I’m- oh fuck! I’m enjoying this too.” His fangs peaked out over his lower lip, piercing the delicate flesh. Little drops of blood flowed down his chin and fell onto Ciel’s chest. “Besides, maybe I like pain,” he flipped them so he was below Ciel. He wiped up some of the slick blood with his hand and brought it to Ciel’s entrance. He ran a finger between the round cheeks and slowly pushed in.

“Seb!” he was already panting, dick dripping, as he ground against the finger. “Fuck me already!” He added another finger and scissored them. Ciel leaned forward and licked at any blood that was on Sebastian’s chest. “Please Seb!” Ciel pressed into the wounds again and collected as much blood as he could and slathered it on Sebastian’s cock before lining himself up and sitting down on it. “Oh my god! S-Seb don-don’t move!” he trembled. He felt that same warming, fizzy feeling that he had when he was drinking his blood, inside of him and against his prostate. Sebastian moaned, feeling the constant tightening of Ciel’s walls around him like a vice.

“I’m not planning on it,” he grit out. They waited a few minutes before Ciel started slowly moving, legs shaking.

“I can’t, I just can’t,” placed Sebastian’s hands on his hips. “Too much!”

“I’ll help you,” he dug his fingers into Ciel’s fat little rump. He pumped in and out of him fast and hard. Ciel whined and threw his head back, his toes gripped the blankets as they curled, trying to hang onto something. He felt like his body was floating away, astral projecting. He came with a scream, feeling of bliss in every cell of his body, and collapsed against Sebastian. He was vaguely aware of Sebastian growling in his ear and filling him at some point.

“Hey? How are you?” Ciel blinked and looked around. The room was darker than he remembered just minutes ago. He was lying snuggled on top of Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian’s arm.

“You healed yourself? When?” Sebastian laughed.

“My lord, you’ve been passed out for a few hours. I’m sure you needed the rest.”

“So what, you just watched me sleep like a creep?”

“I wanted to be sure you were okay. Things were, well rather intense.”

“Yeah, could you imagine losing your meal because you decided to fuck it?”

“That’s not why-never mind,” he sighed. Before Ciel could question it he added, “I do enjoy this dalliance, however you really do need to work on your stamina.” Ciel slapped him hard in the face.

“You bastard! You should be grateful to even be in bed with a noble. These sheets need to be changed _servant_.”

“Yes my lord.” _My love._


	2. Sleep Paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 2018's 'Devil's Day'

He awoke to a dark, chilly room. He had a feeling of dread and pressure on his chest, like he was being smothered. He tried to move his body but found himself paralyzed. His eyes darted around the room, searching. His mouth twitched, he attempted to speak, throat tight.

“Sebastian?” Ciel called out weakly hoping it was loud enough to be heard. A dark chuckle replied.

“Who else would it be my lord? Or are you in the habit of inviting men to your bed chambers in the dead of night?” Red eyes blazed brightly towards the end of Ciel’s bed. He felt relief Sebastian was with him but even so he still had an uneasy, sinking feeling. Not enough oxygen was getting to his lungs, his panic making it worse.

“You know damn well I don’t entertain company at night! Why can’t I move?” he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian with false bravery.  “Is this your doing? Let me go!”

“Do you fancy the Queen’s butlers?” he accused.  Had Ciel had control over his arms he would have smacked Sebastian. Really, did he think Ciel liked those albino poofters?

“What! Of course not! What the bloody hell are you on about?” he struggled to move his limbs, still frozen in place. Tried to twitch his fingers, wiggle his toes, anything.

“I don’t care for how they gaze at you,” he slowly crawled up the bed till his face hovered over Ciel’s. “Surely you see the long stares and lust in their eyes, especially that Charles Grey,” he grumbled. His hands ran up Ciel’s stomach to his chest, and then gripped his little shoulders. Even as an adult Ciel’s body remained petite. He felt every bit tiny, insignificant, under the demon. “You are mine!” Sharp nails dug into Ciel’s skin like needles, staining his powder blue night shirt with small dots of crimson.

“They’re just plotting my murder you dolt!” he winced as the pressure on his chest grew though Sebastian remained hovering, putting none of his actual weight on him. He started breaking out in a nervous sweat. Had he known seeing the double Charles would have upset Sebastian so much, he would have told them to just leave a note.

“You are naive. I suppose you are unaware of all the unnecessary touches as well. Their filthy hands linger far too long for my liking,” he tore Ciel’s shirt into ribbons leaving him bare save for the thin sheet that was sliding lower and lower on his hips. “I tolerate your fiancé,” he spat. “But sometimes I even want to rip her to shreds,” his voice became guttural and distorted.

“Sebastian what do you think you’re doing?” he couldn’t stop the slight tremble in his voice. Sebastian looked vicious, similar to the day they first met. His pupils were slit, predatory. His mouth was too wide to ever pass as human, sharp pointed teeth glistening in the moonlight. Clawed nails attached to too long of fingers, like twisted branches. His whole thin body elongated, bones became more prominent.

“Reclaiming you,” black solid yet tar like tendrils emerged from Sebastian, thrashing like flames. His uniform melted off him, his skin pitch black and glossy like onyx. Black fluid oozed and dripped off the tendrils onto Ciel’s skin. It burned like hot wax. Sebastian lowered himself on top of Ciel his heavy cock dug into Ciel’s hip as he rut against him.

“Ahhh, Seb you could have just told me what you wanted,” he was breathless, still terrified but intrigued. Sebastian rarely let his human disguise slip, let alone show his true form even to Ciel, and never during anything intimate. “You can let me go, let me touch you,” he begged still straining to move.

“No,” Sebastian growled. “For your safety,” a tendril pushed against Ciel’s lips. “No fighting.” Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth and Sebastian pushed the tendril down into Ciel’s esophagus. Ciel choked around the slick appendage as it pumped the black substance into his stomach. He breathed erratically through his nose, eyes watering. Sebastian moaned as he slid out of Ciel’s mouth leaving an inky black trail. A long forked tongue darted out to lick up the mess from Ciel’s sputtering face.

“Wha-what was that?” he heaved. Instead of an answer the other tendrils wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and waist and flipped him to rest on his hands and knees. The tendrils remained in place to support his limp body. Sebastian thrust his slippery dick into Ciel pushing to the hilt. Ciel squeezed his eyes tight tears falling against his will. Not only Sebastian hadn’t prepped him, apparently he was larger in his demon form. Sebastian bit into his shoulder, drawing blood and letting it fill his mouth. Ciel wanted to squirm, frustrated that the only thing he had control over was his eyes and mouth. “Seb, move or let me move,” he sobbed, “hurts.”

“Relax,” Sebastian purred, “I’m just starting.” He pulled out to just the head and slammed back in. After a few thrusts Ciel became use to the burning stretch and felt pleasure bubbling up in his core, his own cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust. Ciel whined needing friction, pre come dripping onto the sheets.

“Se-eb, please,” he moaned. Sebastian groaned and stilled his hips, buried inside Ciel. He pulled Ciel onto his lap, back flush against his chest, arms wrapped around him and the tendrils let go. Light burns were left on Ciel where the tendrils were wrapped around. Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel’s shoulder panting hard in his ear. He opened his mouth and let his tongue extend down to Ciel’s dick and wrap around it. Ciel’s eyes went wide. “F-fuck I di-didn’t know you could…” The tongue alternated tightening and sliding. He lapped at the dribbling slit groaning at the taste of his master. Finally Ciel completely relaxed no longer afraid. Sebastian’s member expanded inside Ciel as his orgasm neared, pressing into Ciel’s prostate harder and stretching his walls. “Ahh w-what are you doing?” He worked Ciel faster bringing him to the brink. He placed his marked hand to Ciel’s purple eye. There was a tingling through their bond and they came together. Sebastian let go of the spent cock and rolled his tongue back in. He nuzzled into Ciel’s neck happily still in his demon form. The pressure on Ciel’s chest disappeared but he was still unable to move. Ciel calmed his breathing before he spoke. “Will you let me move now?”

“No,” Sebastian grumbled. He gripped Ciel tightly as he rearranged them to sit against the headboard. “Especially not now, I don’t want to hurt you.” He ran his large hands through Ciel’s slate locks, a low rumble came from his chest.

“What do you mean…are you purring?”

“Yes, I am…content,” he smiled. Ciel rolled his eyes.

“You get so possessive sometimes; I’m literally bound to you by the contract. No human could ever change that,” he felt Sebastian still releasing inside of him. He glanced down and saw his belly was slightly swollen. “Aren’t you going to pull out?”

“I can’t,” Sebastian chuckled. “Not for a couple of hours.”

“What do you mean hours?” Ciel yelled. 

“In this form, with demon mating rituals…we’re tied together,” he blushed. “At the most two hours, it could be sooner. But I don’t want you squirming around and hurting either of us.”

“Well what am I suppose to do? Sure you’re fine with this, what about me? Did you think of that? Bloody demon!”

“I did,” he kissed up Ciel’s neck and let one hand brush down his torso. “I think you have a few rounds left in you. Don’t you?”


	3. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! This is my highest kudo'd work on here! So naturally I had to write you guys another drabble. I decided to let Ciel be in charge of this one. If this isn't your thing, don't fret I'm thinking of another idea for more demonic Sebastian smut. 
> 
> As always follow me on tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

“Sebastian, go away, I’m busy,” Ciel grumbled. His ebony clothed butler hovered behind his chair, obviously wanting something. He waited there after serving the earl his tea, several minutes had already flown by.

“My lord,” he further invaded Ciel’s space, observing his prey.

“What do you want?” Ciel set his pen down and shoved the documents he was going over to the side. He craned his neck to look at Sebastian. “It’s obvious I won’t get any work done with you peering over my shoulder.”

“I just thought you should take a break,” Sebastian gripped Ciel’s shoulder with an ungloved hand. Garnet smoldered into sapphire.

“You know I can’t,” he sighed. “My work for the Queen often causes paperwork to pile up. If I don’t get this done now it’ll only be worse later.”

“Later? But what of now?” Sebastian’s onyx nailed fingertips tickled at Ciel’s neck. “You’re so stressed my lord, let me help.” His hand caressed Ciel’s pale exposed throat. Ciel tried to glare but his eyes fluttered shut when Sebastian lightly squeezed his throat. A groan left his lips and a shiver sent up his spine as Sebastian added more pressure. There were sure to be bruises on the delicate flesh tomorrow. “Are you sure you can’t put off paperwork now?” One of Ciel’s hands met Sebastian’s. He tried to loosen his butler’s grip only for it to tighten more. His mouth fell slack, strangled moans barely leaving him.

“S-Seb-,” he shifted in his seat as his breath hitched.

“Change of heart my lord?” Sebastian released his hold and sauntered in front of Ciel, leaning against the desk with a smug expression. Ciel gasped and felt around his neck, the tight feeling imprinted on his skin. This time he did glare and tugged Sebastian down by his tie to be face level. He surged forward, noses pressed into each other, but neither minded. It wasn’t graceful, lips didn’t so much caress but devour. Sebastian’s fang nicked Ciel’s bottom lip. Spilled blood mingled on their tongues. Ciel whined and pulled at Sebastian’s tail coat.

“Mhhh off,” Ciel dropped his hands away and lightly shoved Sebastian. Sebastian removed his tails and waistcoat in record speed. Ciel threw his navy jacket on the floor and popped a few buttons of his shirt open. He yanked Sebastian by his white shirt, nearly knocking him off his balance by his urgency. “On your knees demon,” he ordered. Sebastian smirked, oh how he loved when his little master was drunk with lust.

“Of course,” Sebastian let his hands slowly graze up Ciel’s lightly muscled legs. He pressed the heel of his hand against the hard bulge straining Ciel’s pants. Ciel snatched his wrist.

“Quit teasing, bloody demon,” he gritted. He let Sebastian’s wrist go, Sebastian unbuttoned the slacks and freed Ciel’s cock. He pumped the shaft a few times before Ciel clutched his ebony strands and pulled him closer. “I said to stop teasing. Now are you going to be a good little demon?” he gave a rough yank to Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian groaned, eyes rolling back. “That’s what I thought. Make sure you get it nice and wet.” He took his dick in his other hand and slapped it against Sebastian’s face, smearing pre cum on his cheeks. Sebastian opened his mouth and let Ciel shove his head down to the base. His throat convulsed at the feeling, almost choking despite not needing to breathe. Ciel pistoned his hips hard and fast as Sebastian slobbered on his length. Sebastian moaned unabashed, eyes burning bright pink and cat like locked onto Ciel’s face. “Such a good little slut,” Ciel panted before tugging Sebastian off him with a pop. He pulled Sebastian to his feet as he stood up himself. He quickly made work of removing Sebastian’s pants. When only one leg was completely free, Ciel lifted that leg onto the desk and shoved Sebastian face down.

“Master,” Sebastian keened. Ciel lined himself up and slammed into Sebastian, making him howl. His fingers tried to find purchase of anything on the table as he was propelled forward and back. Whimpers of pleasure escaped his mouth.

“Look at you,” Ciel smirked. “What would the others think?” He smacked one of Sebastian’s cheeks, the sound echoing in the room. Sebastian tried to rock back only to be met with another harsh smack. “Did I say you could move?” Ciel groaned into his ear before nipping at it. “Like a dog in heat, ready to roll over for anyone.”

“N-no, Mas-master,” Sebastian gasped. “Just you, only you.” Ciel pulled Sebastian’s hips flush with his and ground into the bundle of nerves that was making his butler into a less than pristine state. “Yes! There my lord!” Ciel weaved his fingers into the black mess of Sebastian’s hair and jerked his head back, making his back bow obscenely.

“You love this don’t you?” Ciel’s thrusts were shorter, focusing on unwinding Sebastian as much as possible. Sebastian’s dick slapped his stomach with every thrust, bright red and leaking. “You love being a toy, not having to think. Fuck! Maybe that will be your new job, just to please me whenever I want.”

“Y-yes, master!” Sebastian’s eyes rolled back and heat built in his abdomen. “I’m your whore, use me! Please just fuck me!” With that Ciel pumped harder into Sebastian, the desk squeaking against the floor. He moved one hand to Sebastian’s hip and the other to Sebastian’s mouth, hooking his fingers in.

“Sebas-ah, you feel so good!” he rested more of his weight on Sebastian. “My demon, so tight!” Sebastian could only moan and drool, tears pricked at his eyes. “Come for me, Sebastian.” Sebastian sighed in relief, his whole body shivering as he felt his climax hit. White painted the desk and documents as he let his eyes fall closed. Every twitch of his dick felt amplified from denying himself until master said so. Ciel pumped his hips a few more times before spilling into Sebastian with a groan. He rested his sweaty face against Sebastian’s back as he calmed his breathing.

“Do you feel better my lord?” Sebastian mumbled. Ciel pulled out and stuffed himself back in his trousers. He looked at his disheveled butler and the mess on his desk. He tapped his finger on the desk.

“Clean this up.”

“Right away,” Sebastian moved to lower the leg still on the desk when Ciel stopped him.

“No,” Ciel barked. “Clean. This. Up.” He pointed to the splatters on the desk. Sebastian nodded and brought his face to the desk. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at his own essence. He grimaced, not at the taste of himself but the humiliation. This small human had power over him, a demon being lowered to this, honestly. When all the evidence was gone, save for the ruined documents, Ciel smiled. He pat Sebastian on the head and helped him off the desk. “Good boy,” he smirked. “I’m feeling much better. Have everything that was umm, decorated so creatively by you, resent. Tell them it got lost in the post.”

“Anything else my lord?” Sebastian sighed.

“Run yourself a bath, you’re filthy,” just as Sebastian turned he quietly added. “I’ll join you later.” Truly an insatiable, greedy little thing.


	4. Faux Amatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more demon sex, I hope I delivered. Seeing as Sebastian can change his form any which way, I thought why not let him have two dicks? Also I've always loved the whole 'fuck or die' trope and haven't attempted writing anything like that till now. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Big shout out to my mutuals on tumblr, you've all helped kick my ass in gear to get writing again! Thank you my muse, for always inspiring and supporting me. <3
> 
> Throw those kudos and comments at me! As always you can find me on tumblr @CielPansyhive (also twitter though I'm not on it often.)
> 
> Demon form Sebastian headcanon: 1 large knotted dick for mating rituals/claiming, but multiple dicks for straight out fucking and satisfying his partner. ;)

Ciel’s heels clicked on the polished floor of the pretentious manor. Everything that could be gilded gold was. He groaned as soon as his sapphire eye made contact with the man that was making a fuss over two younger guests. Had it not been an investigation for the Queen, he’d never imagine stepping foot in his presence again.

“My word! Look at you both! I hardly recognize you!”  Viscount Aleistor Chamber gushed. He ran his black lace covered hands through both men’s hair. “I remember when you both had hair as pale as the moon and eyes round with wonder of the world’s creations!” _You remember when they were children, creep._ Ciel trudged forward, hoping to be seated before getting ambushed by Druitt. Luck had never been on his side. “Oh mon petit chou à la crème! You are so tall now!” he gripped Ciel’s chin and studied his face. “Ah still as angelic as ever! Such soft skin, no sculptor could ever attempt to mimic such delicate features!” _Shut up!_ Ciel grimaced and politely pushed Druitt’s hand away.

“Thank you for having me Viscount,” Ciel bit. His eyes swept over the room, most guests were heavy set, older men. He recognized a few faces, very wealthy members of society and most had political ties. Including himself there were only eight younger men, he had to keep an eye on them. Many young, high society men had disappeared the past few months. There were rumors of murders to resolve gambling debts, but no bodies or parts were ever found. They were all seated at a large rectangular table with Druitt naturally at the head of it. The servants brought out drinks, hot tea. Druitt laughed, amethyst eyes sparkling.

“We will be enjoying the finest of wine after our first course I assure you!” he raised a teacup. “I thought I’d try the latest trend of tea with dinner, I hear it helps the bubbles to not go to your head as fast. After all this is something you will want to _savor_ ,” the smile that crossed his face had Ciel shuttering. _What is this pervert up to?_ Everyone started to chat politely, mostly about frivolous things. Ciel sipped his tea and barely managed to hold it down. _Bloody hell this is horrible!_ He scrunched up his nose as the taste clung to his tongue. It was so earthy it might as well have been hot dirt. He took another sip, hoping to get used to the unusual flavor. The older men look unaffected by the putrid tea. But to his relief all the younger men had looks of poorly masked disgust. _Maybe this just isn’t suitable to a younger palette._ He gulped down the sludgy drink to just get the torture over with. The last remnants burned his tongue and felt like liquid fire sliding down his throat. He choked and clutched at his throat. A servant quickly handed him a glass of wine. He drank the entire glass, his throat relaxed at the cool liquid. He sighed and sunk back into his chair.

“Thank you,” he rasped. Druitt motioned for the servers to hand out wine to all the guests. Ciel’s glass was refilled.

“I’m sorry, I should have mentioned the spicy nature of this tea,” Druitt chuckled. “It’s very unique and is said to have special properties to it, I thought this as good a time as any for my guest to indulge in it.” The guests began chatting again and dug into their meals. Ciel reached for his fork and found himself over taken by a disorienting perception. It clattered to the plate and he blinked rapidly. His vision seemed fuzzy, like looking through a fogged window. He looked around, no one took notice of him, perhaps they thought he was just ill mannered. He drank more wine finding his throat painfully dry. The cool glass felt refreshing even in his hand and he almost moaned at the sensation. _When did it get so hot in here?_ He pulled at his cravat as sweat slid down his neck. He shuddered when his nerves sent sparks at the touch of his fingers on his sensitive skin. He shifted in his seat and became acutely aware of his state of arousal. The fine fabric of his trousers were too scratchy but enticing none the less. He pressed his thighs together as if it would help. He tried to distract himself by listening to the drone of voices. He flexed his tingling fingers. His bangs stuck to his forehead, surely he wasn’t becoming ill. He hadn’t felt sick earlier. He wasn’t sure if the conversations were lulling but everything sounded extremely muffled. One of the younger guests was resting back in his seat, eyes closed and arms drooped to his sides. Another was wiping at his face with a handkerchief only for more sweat to bead instantly. None of the older men were sweating much more than normal for their size. Ciel tried to form words but they were lost on his tongue. His whole body was lead, he struggled to just keep his head up.

“Damn…” his eyes fell shut right before his head hit the table. Through the ringing in his ears he heard silverware dropping and presumably other guests also face planting into the table followed by a roar of laughter.

“At last!” Druitt exclaimed. “These ones were much slower than the last batch,” he complained. “Please make yourselves comfortable in the secret chamber, I’ll have the servants bring our ‘entertainment,’” he chuckled darkly. _I should have know, another black market auction._ He felt himself get lifted from his seat. He groaned as he was hefted over someone’s shoulder. His limbs felt as if they would dislocate from the heaviness in them. He wasn’t sure what throbbed more, his skull or his erection. _How undignified._ The voices grew loud again as he was brought into what he assumed was the so called secret chamber. He was surprised when he was plopped onto a soft surface instead of a cold, hard floor.

“Viscount, have you any that are off limits this evening?” one of the guests inquired. _Off limits? What the devil are they talking about? If only I could open my eyes._

“I have always admired this one,” Druitt brushed Ciel’s fringe back and traced a finger over his cheekbones. Ciel couldn’t repress the whimper that tumbled from his lips. _That shouldn’t feel so good, especially from that repulsive man! What’s wrong with me?_ “Have at anyone you desire, but this one is mine,” he pulled at Ciel’s cravat and popped buttons from his shirt. _Fuck, where’s Sebastian? Sebastian get me out of here! Sebastian!_ _Sebastian!_ A chilling breeze blew out all the candles, the whole room’s temperature dropped drastically. There were sounds of a struggle, bodies hit the floor, objects clattered, before it all went eerily silent.

“You called master,” he could hear the bloody smirk on Sebastian’s lips. There was a roar of fire before the room was relit. “Master?” Sebastian propped Ciel up in the bed, he gasped at the touch of his butler. “Can you speak?” he gently pulled Ciel’s lids open, hazy blue stared back at him.

“Mmm…” Ciel tried to move his lips, but it was too much effort. His skin was flushed pink all over and he felt like he might spontaneously combust from the heat. Sebastian ripped the white shirt from Ciel’s body, he’d deal with reprimands later.

“My lord you are burning up,” he looked over at the other young men. They all were flushed and incapacitated but didn’t look near as miserable as his master did.

“Tea,” Ciel croaked hoping it was enough for Sebastian to understand.

“Tea? Something was in the tea?” Sebastian sighed, “My lord I can’t leave you like this.”

“Th-en hur-ry,” Ciel’s abdominal muscles twitched and cramped. “Aah.” Sebastian nodded and dashed to the dining room. He picked up a teacup that had a few drops of liquid left and sniffed it. His eyes widened in realization. He let the cup drop to the floor and shatter.

“I need to get you back to the manor now,” he gathered up his charge. Ciel’s muscles tensed and jumped as if trying to remember how to move.

“Nnn-no!” Ciel whined even though he leaned his head into Sebastian’s chest. “O-oth-errrs,” he mumbled. Sebastian sighed, didn’t his master understand what was happening? That Sebastian needed to attend to him now.

“They will be fine, I must insist-“

“No!” Ciel flexed his fingers and weakly gripped Sebastian’s lapels. “Order…”

“Fine,” he held back a curse. “But I do this my way.” He cracked his neck and rotated his shoulders as much as he could. Black tendrils extended from his back and filtered their way to a small cage in the corner of the room. It wasn’t unlike the one he found his master in, on that fateful day. He used a tendril to open it and others to grab the offending guests. “Pigs, all of them,” he growled as he piled their unconscious forms in. He walked over to the cage and set his hand on the latch efficiently melting it shut. “You should all be lucky my master chooses to have Scotland Yard deal with you. I’d rather you meet a much different fate.” He glared at Druitt, eyes blazing bright crimson. “You!” He couldn’t hold himself back from that one. He brought a burning hand to Druitt’s face. Druitt’s eyes fluttered open just has he marred the soft flesh. His screams were music to Sebastian’s ears. “Remember my face,” he barred his jagged teeth as he blinded the foul man. Ciel wrinkled his nose up at the smell of burning flesh and hair. He nuzzled his face further into Sebastian’s jacket.

“Bastian,” he brought Sebastian out of his rage filled haze. Sebastian looked down at his panting master. He brushed through the slate grey locks and Ciel let out a strangled moan.

“I’ll get you home, the others will be fine. I’ll have Mey Rin contact Scotland Yard right away, do not fret.” He tightened his grip on his master and bolted to the manor.  He wasted no time, traveling as humans did would take too long. No one would take notice of a black blur, nothing more than a shadow cascading the streets. As it was Ciel’s breathing started to take on a wheezing edge that greatly concerned Sebastian. He kicked open the door to the manor and called over his shoulder. “The master is ill, please do not disturb us. Call the Yard and have them collect Viscount Druitt, I will write a full report with the master in the morning.” He didn’t wait for a response as he locked them in Ciel’s bed chambers. He set Ciel on his bed and started removing his shoes and clothes.

“Wha-,” he coughed as his throat seized up. “What’s happening?” Ciel’s eyes finally opened on their own, still glazed over. He couldn’t bother to be embarrassed by his current state when Sebastian removed his slacks. He shivered as the air hit his skin. Sebastian felt his sweat dotted forehead and tsked.

“I fear your weak immune system can’t handle this,” he tugged off his gloves with his teeth.

“Poisoned?” Ciel guessed. He regained more of his ability to move but had no strength left. He turned his head this way and that unable to get comfortable. His silky sheets were sandpaper, scraping at his skin.

“In a way,” Sebastian threw his jacket and vest to the floor. “You and the other guests were slipped an aphrodisiac, an enchanted one at that. Possibly a mild sedative as well, though that seems to be wearing off.” Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You jest,” he accused. Sebastian frowned.

“You know I do not,” Sebastian ran a finger the length of Ciel’s cock, already sticky with fluid. Ciel bucked his hips up instinctively. “Why else would you be like this?” Red bore into him as he tried to process the words.

“I-I…” Ciel bit his lip to try to silence a moan. Sebastian stepped away and Ciel’s eyes filled with panic. “Y-you can’t leave!”

“I wasn’t going to master,” he unbuttoned his shirt and let it flutter to the floor. His onyx tipped hands made fast work of his equally dark slacks and shoes. “What kind of butler would I be if I let my master suffer?”

“Shut it!” he grit out and grabbed at the sheets, his cock leaking on his stomach.

“This needs to be worked out of you,” Sebastian’s face darkened. “Your fever is already high, if it climbs anymore…” he couldn’t say it, but he was more than a little concerned for his young lover. Damn Druitt for dabbling with forces that he could never understand. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his side. He pulled Ciel closer to him. “If we fulfill its purpose, the spell should be broken,” he tried to reassure. Ciel writhed in his arms, canting his hips into Sebastian’s.

“Please, please,” he sobbed unsure of what he wanted. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel’s aching member. Ciel rocked his hips, nearly slipping out of Sebastian’s hand every thrust from how wet he was. He buried his face in Sebastian’s chest and breathed in his warm scent trying to calm himself. Sebastian switched his hands and brought the slickened one to Ciel’s backside. He slid a digit over the puckered entrance. Ciel whined and fought to push back on the finger while still penetrating Sebastian’s hand.

“Easy love,” Sebastian turned on his back and let Ciel lie on top of him. He pressed two fingers in and wiggled them, opening up his young master. “Let me do the work okay?” Ciel moaned and shook his head. He rocked himself between his favorite pair of hands. Each time Sebastian’s fingers grazed his prostrate he would tighten up and whine, but he seemed nowhere near climaxing.

“More, please!” he shivered though his skin felt hotter than before. Sebastian removed both hands and gripped onto Ciel’s hips. He plunged his cock through the tight ring of muscle. His ebony nails elongated and pierced the soft flesh underneath. His master was never this warm, while it worried him part of him felt as if he was being welcomed back home. His fangs bit into his lip as Ciel slowly circled his hips. “Se-ahh-Sebas-,” his hands found their way to Sebastian’s hair and weakly pulled at the dark strands. Sebastian thrusted into Ciel knocking the breath from his lungs. Wet slaps of thighs hitting his cheeks echoed in the room. Normally Ciel would blush at the lewd, slick sounds they were making, but he was unfazed. “H-harder!”

“Master,” he bounced the earl in his lap and let a few unearthly growls escape. A few shadowy tendrils shimmied their way out of his body. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain in his human form. Of course, their bound, their contract! If Ciel was this affected, some of the magic must have leaked through to him. He needed to sate his master and himself. “Ciel,” his voice rumbled deeper than its normal tone.

“Nngh, it’s not…it’s not enough!” a few tears fell onto Sebastian’s chest. Ciel collapsed against Sebastian in defeat still grinding his swollen cock against Sebastian’s stomach. “I-I can’t,” he sobbed. Sebastian’s human façade slipped more. His skin darkened and cooled, hopefully aiding in reducing his lord’s fever. A large, glassy, black hand carded through Ciel’s sweaty locks.

“I’ve got you my lord,” Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was still English but he hoped the sentiment got through. He squeezed a thick tendril in next to his dick, letting it open Ciel up further. Ciel mewled and swore under his breath. Sebastian’s smile was almost literally ear to ear, fangs upon fangs exposed. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He let the tendril inject its inky fluid in Ciel, making his motions smoother. Another tendril pushed past the stretched rim, joining its twin inside. Ciel’s mouth dropped open at the intrusion, unable to make a sound. Ciel’s dick twitched and leaked, begging for attention. A tendril wrapped around his cock multiple times, caressing it and pulsing.

“Yes, oh Seb!” he looked down to see both his and Sebastian’s lengths were squeezed together in the tendril’s embrace. He didn’t remember Sebastian removing himself. As if to answer his question he felt a thump inside him in unison with the cock against him. “Aah, h-how?” Sebastian let himself slip out from the tendril and lined his second member up with Ciel’s hole. Ciel’s expression looked the most aware that he had been all night.

“I have many forms,” Sebastian purred and sheathed himself to the hilt. Ciel spammed around him and his shadowy appendages. He bit into Sebastian’s pec and came with a howl. His seed covered Sebastian’s muscled obsidian stomach. All tension left his body as he fell against Sebastian, still shaking with aftershocks. Sebastian lifted Ciel’s hips slowly and brought them back down, cautiously as to not hurt Ciel.

“No,” Ciel protested. “No more.”

“I can’t be sure,” he grunted, “that it’s completely out of your system.” His brows pinched together, English was much more difficult to speak with such large teeth. “Still in mine,” he admitted. With how oversensitive and stretched Ciel was it wasn’t long before he reached his climax a second time. The channel spasming around him was enough to pull Sebastian over the edge as well. He came buried deep in his master. Thoroughly exhausted Ciel drifted off to sleep. Ciel’s body already seemed to be cooling down and his breathing evened out. Sebastian carefully removed each appendage, an obscene amount of cum gushed out. He chuckled knowing how embarrassed Ciel would be when he woke up. Feeling sated himself he reeled back in his shadows. His skin gradually lightened back at to pale ivory tone that suited his human form. He tugged at the sheets and covered them. He could clean up tomorrow, for now he let himself have the luxury of sleep.


	5. Bad Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy some dom/sub smut might be a little dark for some. Thanks for reading!   
> Dedicated to a friend that shares similar kinks and curiosities. <3  
> Find me @ Tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

“I can’t believe you blew up the factory!” Ciel’s palm smacked with an echo against Sebastian’s cheek. “What the hell were you thinking?” The earl scowled and tapped his foot impatiently.

“You said to ‘kill the production,’ my lord,” Sebastian smirked. “You never specified how, I believe this method was the most effective.”

“Do you know how many lives might have been lost?”

“I do not care for humans, these were enemies so why do _you_ care of their deaths?” he shrugged. “My loyalty is to you, not your kind.”

“Many nobles were involved with this drug manufacturing! This isn’t exactly keeping a low profile! You- you…” he sighed. “The Queen will not be happy.”

“Then she should take care of these issues herself. Honestly, she just expects you to chase after a stick if she throws it,” Sebastian started chuckling. “And you do! Like a good little dog,” Ciel yanked Sebastian’s tie making him bow forward. Their eyes level faces barely an inch apart.

“Listen demon!” he seethed. “You are getting sloppy. I’ve been too lenient with you. Know your place,” he gave another tug wishing the demon needed to breathe so he could choke him properly. He stormed off and called over his shoulder, “Expect a punishment later, I’m simply too tired to deal with you now.”

*

The next few days Ciel was grumpier than normal. He complained of weak tea, when it was made exactly to his liking. The bath water ‘wasn’t warm enough,’ even when it turned his flesh a bright pink. Spotless silverware was deemed dirty. He made Sebastian redo every task at least twice and Sebastian completed them perfectly every time. Nothing made the smile waiver from Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian was called into Ciel’s office one afternoon, while the other servants were in town running errands. Ciel had his feet resting on his desk as he peeled some sort of root in his gloved hands.

“You requested my presence?” Sebastian bowed. Ciel glanced up, a devious smile tugged at his lips.

“Yes, please bring the bench to the center of the room,” he stood up and set the peeled root and small knife down. Sebastian moved the blue cushioned bench to the middle of the space.

“Is here okay my lord?” he let a puzzled expression cross his face, a change from his all knowing smirk.

“Yes, now unclothe your lower half,” he ordered. Sebastian’s brows raised but he did as he was told. He slid out of his shoes and let his trousers fall down the expanse of his pale legs. Red peaked through the black fringe.

“Is this good?” he stood proudly in his black socks, garters, and covered torso. He couldn’t help himself, cock already perking up being undressed in front of his master.

“Yes, that’ll do,” Ciel’s tongue dragged across his full lips. He shook his head of other distracting ideas and reminded himself of his plan. “Bend over the bench,” he pointed to it. “I want your arse in the air.” Sebastian suppressed a laugh. _What was he plotting?_ He placed himself belly down and rested his upper weight on his forearms.   

“Enjoying the view,” he flashed his fangs. Ciel sauntered around Sebastian and picked up his walking cane. He tapped Sebastian’s calf and watched it flex in response.

“I will be,” he purred. “I never did punish you for that little incident did I?” he picked up the peeled root from his desk. Ciel admired the round, tapered shape he carved it into.

“I thought your extra tasking was my punishment,” he quipped.

“Oh no, not even close,” he massaged one of Sebastian’s fleshy cheeks, lulling him into a false sense of security. “I had to find something that would make you understand how much your behavior has displeased me.” Ciel parted his demon’s cheeks and rubbed at the twitching, pink entrance. He plunged the root into Sebastian’s hole in one quick thrust, oil squeezed from the root dripped down his covered fingers. Sebastian’s thighs tensed at the burning intrusion.

“Aaah, what is that?” he looked back, shock evident on his face. The demon’s eyes were wider than Ciel had ever seen them. Ruby sparkled like embers. Ciel smiled triumphantly at the reaction.  

“I know your human form feels things, just not as intensely as the average human,” he gave a small swat with his hand and Sebastian groaned as his muscles reflexively stiffened. “So I had to increase my method of punishment,” he lined his cane against Sebastian’s buttocks. “I was told ginger is effective on insubordinates.” Black leather creaked as he tightened his grip on the cane. He drew back and struck Sebastian with it. Sebastian’s legs quivered as he clamped down on the root, an inferno spread up his spine.

“Aah, wh-where did you get this i-idea?” he tried to not let his discomfort show, his master couldn’t win that easily. Another hit and his insides stung even more than the red welts starting to blossom on his skin.

“Like I’d tell you,” he chuckled and swung again and again. Red and purple dotted the flesh after each strike, a crosshatching of lines, a lovely painting of pigment in Ciel’s opinion. Sebastian's cock curved against his belly, alert and flushed despite the pain or because of it, he wasn't sure.

“Mhmm,” Sebastian bit his lip, blood dribbled down his chin. What had started as an excruciating pain simmered into a pleasurable blaze. His leaking member dirtied the fabric of the bench, leaving sticky strings of clear fluid. Ciel aimed a few rapid strikes at the tender part of his thighs, they trembled against his wishes. “M-my lord?”

“Ah, are you interested in following orders now?” Ciel teased. “Do you want to be a good boy and do as I ask?” he circled Sebastian and stopped in front of him. He gripped the messy, inky locks and lifted his head up. “I want you to choke on my dick, think you can do that?” he slapped Sebastian’s pretty, bloodied mouth. “Speak, dog.”

“Yes,” Sebastian’s dilated eyes glazed over. Ciel unbuttoned his slacks and shoved them to his thighs. He gave his shaft a few pumps before shoving it into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian moaned at the rich taste of his master. His tongue danced along the underside as Ciel slid himself in and out. Each thrust was a little deeper and a little rougher, punctuated by ‘ahhs’ and ‘fucks.’ Red tinged drool slid down Sebastian’s chin as he salivated, letting Ciel ravish his mouth. Ciel buried himself completely down Sebastian’s throat and paused. He twitched as Sebastian swallowed around him. His nails bit into Sebastian’s scalp as he staved off his climax. Sebastian looked up through his thick, ebony lashes.

“Hmm, it’s a real shame I can’t get you to cry on my cock,” Ciel pulled out, dick pulsing angrily. “I should finish your punishment before pleasure,” he mused. He glanced down at the drippy mess Sebastian was making. He gave Sebastian’s member a few teasing pumps knowing it would only make him more desperate and that he’d instinctively clamp down on the ginger more. The fat shaft oozed and darkened, seeking release. He let go, letting it slap against Sebastian’s vested torso. “You know the rules, no cumming until I say so,” Ciel picked his cane back up and delivered more blows. He let a few of them catch the ginger plug as well, driving it deeper and against Sebastian’s prostrate.

“M-ma-master,” his forearms bulged as he made fists, veins standing out. “I want to please you,” he begged. Another smack echoed followed by a throaty moan.

“Then you know what I want,” Ciel countered. A few of the welts broke open, blood welling up on the surface. “Say it.”

“I’m-m sorry,” he muttered under his breath. Ciel laughed and slapped him with his hand. The different sensation made him jump uncharacteristically. Ciel cast aside the cane.

“That was a lousy apology, but that’s not what I want anyways,” another sting of leather. A few drops of blood plopped on the floor. “Think about it.” Sebastian blinked, were he human he would have been in tears. Another strong smack followed.

“Y-you’re not the Queen’s dog?” he guessed, smack.

“Good, but-,” smack.

“Ahh, I-I’m your dog?” he tried.

“Better,” a few rapid slaps more turned his whole backside a shade of crimson twining his otherworldly eyes. He bit into his own shoulder as he groaned, hips shifting anxiously. It took all of his self-control to keep from rutting into the bench, damp patches already soiling and darkening the navy textile.

“I’m your bitch!” he all but screamed. “Order me and I will do anything you want! I-I disobeyed like a bad dog! Master knows best!” He flinched when Ciel clapped, expecting some form of impact from the sound.

“Now, was that so hard?” Ciel removed the ginger and rubbed the hot cheeks. “All you had to do is remember your place,” he helped Sebastian rest on his knees. “Now dog, what do you want?” Blue bore into him with an almost demonic intensity.

“To please master,” Sebastian stated automatically.

“Good answer,” Ciel smiled and nodded. Sebastian wasted no time in nuzzling Ciel’s thighs and kissing his way to his length. He flattened his tongue and licked up to the head. He teased and suckled the slit before sinking down and enveloping him. He hollowed his cheeks and moaned. Drinking him in like a man starved. The slick noises made Ciel blush but he pushed his hips forward. Sebastian brought a hand up to cup and fondle his soft sack, already drawing itself closer to Ciel’s body. He slurped, purred, and massaged how he knew his master liked. Ciel gripped the back of Sebastian’s head and buried himself to the hilt. He ground his pubic bone into Sebastian’s maxilla as if willing himself to be stuffed further down Sebastian’s esophagus. Sebastian slightly let off his suction only to let his tongue dart out to lap at his master’s balls.  Ciel pitched forward and groaned as he spilled down Sebastian’s throat. Sebastian’s eyes rolled back as he savored his master’s release. The crescendo of his lust was almost enough for Sebastian to find his own orgasm. “G-good boy,” he ruffled the black strands. Sebastian sat back on his heels and stared up expectantly. His cock thrummed as sore as his ass.

“Ciel,” his eyes sparkled, mouth red and abused. Ciel buttoned up his pants and walked back to his chair. He sat down and smiled genuinely at Sebastian.

“Well what are you doing?” he laughed. “Stand up now.” Sebastian got to his feet, Ciel tossed his black trousers at him. Sebastian looked at the garment as if it were something foreign. “Well, aren’t you going to put them on?”

“But-I-," Sebastian’s mouth moved but he couldn’t find the words.

“You don’t have all day, I’m sure you have many other tasks to take care of.” Sebastian wordlessly stepped back into his pants. The fabric scratched against his marred skin. He tucked his painfully engorged, wet dick into his pants and whimpered. “That will be all Sebastian,” Ciel waved him off. Sebastian bowed. “Oh and Sebastian?” A hopeful look spread on his face. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself or find release until I say so.” At that moment Ciel was pretty sure Sebastian was the closest to crying than he ever was in his demonic life.


End file.
